There exists a need for a man-portable barrier system suitable for closing off an open doorway or similar opening that is resistant, when deployed, to external attacks by a variety of means including pushing, cutting, puncture, flame, chemical, and ballistic means, so as to provide an increased measure of protection to users taking refuge behind it. The barrier system should be small and light weight for manual transporting when necessary, be self-contained as to the tools needed for its use, be adaptable in its use to fit a normal range of doorway opening sizes, and be quickly deployable when the threat of attack is imminent. It should resist such attacks, when deployed, up to its design limit, for a predictable minimum period of time.
What is needed, therefore, are materials, systems and techniques combined in a manner to meet these objectives.